


Alternate Solution

by klutzy_girl



Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Tired of the love triangle, DJ comes up with a different solution to fix it.





	Alternate Solution

Shocking those around her - including herself - DJ came up with the idea herself while in Japan. The very thought terrified her but she loved both Steve and Matt. And they _were_ friends but it wasn’t a guarantee they’d go for this plan. So nervous as hell - especially after a (semi-supportive) talk with Kimmy and Stephanie - she called them both over to the house. “What’s going on? You’re worrying me,” Steve said after he saw the nervous look on her face.

“I’ll explain in a little bit, right after Matt gets here.” She hoped to enjoy dinner tonight before potentially ruining everything.

Steve frowned but didn’t say anything, figuring DJ would explain what was going on with her in due date. But for now, he headed to the kitchen to grab a snack before dinner.

When Matt showed up, he sat down on the couch and refused to budge until it was time to eat. He then followed the two of them into the kitchen. “Why’d you ask me here?” he asked DJ. “Is this some sort of penance for you?” He wanted to forgive her but was still a little upset.

“Of course not. Although this is me apologizing again. I truly am sorry, Matt.” DJ would forever feel guilty about hurting him and CJ because neither of them deserved to be treated this way.

“You’ve been nervous all day, Deej. Are you regretting picking me?” a suddenly fearful Steve questioned.

DJ jumped up and started pacing and back. “Of course not. I just need to figure out a way to say this.” She had spent hours rehearsing but everything had flown out of her head the instant she needed it. She didn’t want to lose either of them and it was definitely a possibility, one she had to accept even though she didn’t want to. She came to a standstill and looked at them both. “How do you feel about me? About each other?”

Matt and Steve exchanged confused glances. “What do you mean?” Matt pressed.

“Do you like each other? Like you like me?” Oh God, now it was out and DJ couldn’t take it back.

Their eyes widened. “What?” A speechless Steve couldn’t figure out anything else to say. He had never expected those words to come out of DJ’s mouth.

“Are you offering a threesome?” Matt never would have expected that from DJ. It just didn’t seem like her.

DJ’s nerves caught up to her again and she began giggling, something which only made them even more confused. “Sorry. I’m just panicking a bit. No, I’m not offering a threesome. I don’t want us to have a one night stand - that’s not me. I’m offering a relationship,” she explained.

“The three of us together,” Steve clarified as he walked over to the fridge to grab something to eat to settle his stomach.

She nodded. “Exactly. But this will only work if the three of us are equal and actually want it. Otherwise, we’ll pretend this never happened.” 

“Wow. Holy shit.” Matt’s mind went blank and he had to sit down.

“I’ll just leave you two alone to think about this. Or I can wait a few days while you come to a decision. It’s up to you!” a panicked DJ urged as she walked backwards into the living room, leaving the two of them alone.

Matt and Steve actually didn’t have to spend much time thinking about a relationship with DJ - although thrown for a loop by her proposal, they both loved her. Their feelings for each other was a different story but they had been in denial about a lot of things for a while. They joined her in the living room about an hour and a half later. “We want to make sure that we know what’s what before we go into this,” Matt cautioned.

“Nobody should end up hurt,” chimed in Steve.

“Okay. First off, how do you feel about each other?” DJ pressed.

“I’ve liked Steve for a while. We have a lot more in common than just you, and we’re willing to explore our feelings for each other.” Matt looked at Steve to continue the conversation.

“But we’re taking this slow. We stop if anyone has any doubts. We need to be honest with each other. It’s not going to be easy.” But Steve was looking forward to this relationship with Matt and DJ despite everything. He was excited for a fresh start.

“Of course it won’t. While Kimmy and Stephanie know, I think we should keep this to ourselves for a while. Especially in case it doesn’t work out.” DJ clapped her (clammy) hands together and smiled at them.

“So, should we kiss? I think yes,” Matt teased. He kissed Steve first then leaned over to kiss DJ. DJ proceeded to kiss Steve a few seconds later.

“Wow, that was nice. You’re both fantastic kissers.” DJ beamed at them.

“Thanks.” Steve grinned and then wandered into the kitchen to grab yet another snack.

“He’s a bottomless pit,” Matt told her fondly.

The three of them were all nervous about this relationship but they were willing to try and that was all that counted. They hoped it worked out for a variety of reasons. And life went on, just with three people in love instead of two.


End file.
